It's All My Fault
by Story Master MidnightRaven
Summary: What if the events of Phantom Planet never existed? What if Danny never got the courage to ask out Sam? What if instead of dating him she went out with Tucker and things began to spirtal out of control? My DP story with a darker take.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if the events of Phantom Planet never existed? What if Danny never got the courage to ask out Sam? What if instead of dating him she went out with Tucker and things began to spirtal out of control? My DP story with a darker take.

**First story here, woo I hope you guys like it and please support my writing and review. There is a reason why I have done this little plot bunny here, and I will explain that at the end of the chapter.**

**Ok enjoy!**

* * *

IAMF Chapter 1:

Problems arise

Danny's PoV:

"So yeah, now Me and Sam are dating." Tucker finished telling me about the events of his weekend which I had ditched out on so I could finally get some study done.

Surprisingly, no ghosts attacked. My parents who still don't know my secret left me alone most of the weekend except for meals.

"What?!" I shouted at him as I shock his body, "You know I l-liked her man, how could you do this?" MY voice stuttered slightly as I said the word 'liked' it was the first time I had ever actually admitted to having a crush on her.

He gave me a non-guilty look, "Well you took too long!"

The look of pain he gave me made me realise I was gripping his shoulders too hard so I let my arms fall to my sides, fists clenched as I raised my eyes to bore into his. I could feel my eyes burning in their sockets but at the same time they felt cold, like they do when they turn green.

"Fine." I spat. Did a quick perimeter check. Me and him were standing behind the bleachers at school. Sam had taken the day off school since she was sick. "If that's the way you want it."

As the words left my mouth I summoned my power and switched to my ghost form, and took off from the hiding place, zooming off into the sky without even a second glance back. I could feel him watching me as I flew off, probably either a look of guilt or anger on his face but frankly I couldn't care right now. I had to get to the ghost zone to get away from here.

On the way from the school to my house, I had to fly past Sam's place. I flew high so she wouldn't hear me but she obviously did since she was standing at her window, a look of sadness apparent on her face even from how high I flew.

Without acknowledging her, I flew as fast as I could towards my house, turning invisible as I went so she could no longer see the look of sadness on my face or the tear that fell from my eye.

I blinked it away and phased straight through into the lab/basement where my parents were working. I flicked the switch on the ghost portal and the door opened, with me quickly flying through.

"You hear something Mads?" My dad said, looking up from his invention.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

In the ghost zone, I was welcome in some places but not in others, I have some allies I could go and see to talk to, but none of them would really understand my distress so instead I went to my lair.

Yes, I have a lair. Clockwork has become my mentor and so he taught me how to make my own lair and how to design it according to my will, I had made extra space for my friends to crash if they needed to but with the new events the house had changed so their rooms were no longer there.

Clockwork had taught me how to link this to my own human house, (and between us the portal is in my wardrobe, but I can hide it so it cant be seen or found.) I know I took the long way round to get here but I felt like the flight, if I had of bumped into one of my enemies I would have smashed them to a pulp in my rage.

I flew into the lair's basement which was a fairly big training room, with all sorts of equipment to train my powers and such. I ran up to the punching bag with the Vlad's face stuck to it and gave it a hard punch, dodging it when it came back towards me.

"It isn't fair!" I shouted to no one in particular. No one was here besides me, I would have felt it, since every lair is a part of the ghost who created it and the two are linked. I continued to punch and dodge the bag until it broke off from the rope that tied it to the roof.

I walked over to the wall and slid down it, curling my knees up towards me I sat there crying over how my friends could do this, though at least they haven't exposed my secret.

Then it hit me.

Payback.

* * *

**And yet you thought this was the end of the chapter...**

* * *

The next day I walked into school, feeling much more confident about myself. I had seen Poindexter do it and he was just a nerd, so why couldn't I? I had completely changed my outfit, I was wearing some dark skinny jeans with a couple of spikes on them, a plain white shirt, and a black jumper which was almost like the ones the jock's wore but was pure black. On my feet I had some high ankle black converse with a couple of studs and on the side that didn't have the converse logo, I had my DP symbol like on my suit.

I had even changed my hair, and though I liked it the way it used to be I liked the new look. I had put a bit of jell in my hair, so instead of falling in front of my eyes it was kind of flicked up to my right a bit.

I stopped at my locker and realised everyone was staring at me, so I gave them a smile and a wave. Several of the girls looked like they had the hots for me, which was something I was not used to.

I turned and opened my locker and started pulling out my first classes books when a hand appeared onto the locker next to me, the owner leaning on it and looking at me with a weird look. "Hey Dash."

He looked me up and down as he took in my new look. "Whats up with the outfit change Fenton? You actually look cool."

"Thanks." I flashed him my signature sly smile, "I thought it was time for a change. That last outfit was so uncool."

"What would you know about whats cool and uncool?" Dash said then he looked down at my clothes, "Wait I can't really say that anymore, but this doesn't mean you're cool."

I raised an eyebrow. Over his shoulder I saw Tucker and Sam, hand in hand as they stared at me and Dash, wondering why I wasn't calling for help because I was being stuffed into a locker. "You sure? I can play football if that changes things."

Right when I thought his jaw couldn't drop any lower it did. "You can? Let us test that."

He waved his hand and called over his mates, they didn't tower over me as much as they used to since I have had a growth spurt so now we were almost eye to eye. I had put on a bit of muscle recently too, blame the constant ghost fighting. I smiled at them, and they seemed surprised by my confidence. "Fenton here says he can play ball, think we should test that?" They all nodded eagerly, and we began to walk out the main doors down to the field.

I turned to where Sam and Tucker were watching us. I poked my tongue out at them and followed the a-list.

When we reached the field I saw there were quite a lot of people out here who had followed them to see what was happening.

When I was looking around, one of the kids threw a fast ball at me, which came towards the side of my head out of my vision. Right as it was about to hit me, I raised my hand up in a flash and caught it right in the middle. Surprised looks.

It went on like this, they would throw balls at me and see how well I could throw back. Turns out I could throw half the field without trying.

"Not bad Fenton, but can you manage to dodge all of us and get from one side of the field to the other. He did some weird hand motions at his team and they moved into position, all ready to stop me.

The box ghost could be harder to beat than this bunch. As I braced myself to run, I looked up at the stands. Tucker and Sam were giving me weird looks. They seemed to be saying 'don't do it.' and 'you would reveal too much.' I raised my head at them and gave a sly smile. _I'm the one who should tell them 'don't do it.' it's their fault. _

Then, I ran. I had to watch my speed since I could run pretty fast, and it _would _give too much away. Following their formations, they all began to come at me, but all of them missed me except for one (I let him get me so I didn't raise suspicion) but when he grabbed my waist I just kept running and he fell off, I reached the end line and did a touchdown.

The rest of the team jogged up to me, them all sweating slightly with me barely panting, "Not bad Danny. We could make room for you on the team. One more thing before you join the a-list."

"Yes?'

"Disown those loser friends." They had started walking towards us and I heard Sam's voice. The one I used to love.

"What, Sam?" I said in an almost bored tone.

With a taken aback look on her face she slowly replied, "What are you doing...?"

"Making friends who won't go and stab me in the back!" My voice rose slightly in my rage and I almost let a hint of a ghostly wail come out. When I get mad and I shout, it tends to almost slip but never has.

She gave me a shocked look but said nothing, instead Tucker came and stood slightly in front of her, as if defending her from me, like I would ever hurt a person, even if it were Sam. "Not cool dude." He said a hint of a growl in his voice, "You-"

"No. You know what isn't cool? You!" I spat, "You don't go out with the girl that your 'friend' clearly likes! Good friend you are."

"I thought I could trust you..." I said my voice trailing off then I released what I had just said.

He looked mad as he said, "Well if we don't trust you, I can give away you're biggest secret then!" He said, putting his hands on his hips, "Danny Fenton is Da-"

I stepped towards him, so we were less than a metre away, I held up my fist to where the a-list wouldn't see it and ignited it in ecto energy, I held it threateningly. "Not another word, loser, or it could just be your last."

He stopped saying what he was going to say immediately when I said the word 'loser', his mouth hung open. "Take that back."

"Take what back? I can't take words back, and besides, why would I want to?" I smirked, and as much as this hurt the both of us I continued for he was no longer my friend, "You have made an enemy of me Tucker, and you really should regret it because you know what happens to my enemies." My eyes flashed bright green.

I know we were both out of line, but I don't care because he is the one who ruined our friendship in the first place. "I hope you are happy, because you've lost one of the only friends you had and made a big enemy you don't want. So watch your back Tucker, keep your eyes peeled, because one day I might just get my revenge." Yeah the 'revenge' thing wasn't as bad as I made it out to be, I was just trying to scare him. And clearly I did because he started shaking and nearly fell. Sam had to catch him and she had a look on her face that was purely rage.

"You don't mean that Danny. You know what will happen if-"

"Well you know what Sam?" I interupted, "Like I said in the past, 'The future is not set in stone.'"

And with that, I turned back to my new friends, "Why are we still here with these losers?"

Dash smiled and patted my back, "Welcome to the club bro." We walked away with everyone else following us, and no one shooting a second glance at the pair that were standing, completely flabbergasted at what I had said. Except me that is.

I turned and looked at them with a look that said, 'You deserve what you got.' And with that I turned and walked off, surrounded by the a-list.

They were my friends now, and nothing Sam or Tucker could do would change that.

* * *

**I feel pretty proud of this :D. **

**So you want to know why I had this idea?**

**I am in the middle of a minor case of depression, and I have had what Danny has happen to him (nearly...). It will get worse in the story though, but thats to be expected. This entire story will be based off what has happened to me, and is happening right now. **

**So yeah please rate and review **

**K bai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't want to talk to much, so authors notes will be at the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faned,or favorited it means a lot to me!**

* * *

IAMF Chapter 2:

Danny's PoV:

"You're late, Mr Fenton." Mr Lancer said to me in his usual monotone voice as I walked into class that same morning.

Before I could say anything, Dash stood up for me, "Hes with us now, Lancer, it's cool."

The overweight teacher looked surprised by this but said nothing else, he wouldn't go against the a-list.

I sat down in the usual spot where my new friends sit, and was greeted with smiles and 'Heys'.

The class went by slowly, with only one disruption from a ghost -skulker-. The entire time I could feel Sam and Tucker -who were sitting in their usual spots- looking at me.

At lunch when I was alone for the first time that day, Sam and Tucker decided they should confront me. I closed my locker when they grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the school into the yard.

"What the hell Danny?" Sam started.

"I could be asking you the same," I replied quickly, "After all friends don't date other friends crushes, right Tuck?"

Sam's jaw dropped, "You liked me?"

"Lay off her dude, shes my gf!" Tucker said, "Stop trying to twist this!"

I smirked and lent up against the building, "Stop being a bad 'friend' then." I emphasized the word friend which made Tucker flinch visibly.

I turned to walk back inside the building so I could have some lunch when Tucker put a hand on my shoulder. "You can't seriously be considering being friends with them, can you?"

"They are my friends now. You should have thought of this before you went and stabbed me in the back!" I said simply to him and walked off. With my superhuman hearing I could just make out what he said as I walked inside the building.

"I would change it if I could."

I sighed and walked inside the front doors of the school. Every table in the cafeteria was taken, so I grabbed what food I wanted and went to sit down at the spot Dash had reserved for me. He fist pumped me when I sat down and started eating.

"So she was all like no way." Dash said to the group who were all eagerly listening, "And I was all like yes way."

I instantly tuned out and started looking out the window into the distance daydreaming. Maybe I kind of did regret what had happened between me and my 'friends' the a-list were cool and all, but I couldn't trust them with my secret. Ever. And they aren't true friends. Sam and Tucker were, well at least they were until they started dating.

I started thinking maybe I was out of line when I saw the pair of them standing in the corner eating each other's face off. Probably just trying to make me jealous.

"Didn't you and her have a thing?" Dash asked when he followed my line of sight.

I looked at him and tried to keep the anger and sadness from my eyes, "Nah, we were just friends."

"I still will never get why you left those pair, but you probably just saw the truth, they are losers."

I tried to keep my eyes from glowing green as he went back to eating, yeah I can say bad stuff, but no one can be mean to them besides me!

Horay, for once my ghost sense saves my from an awkward sitiation so I force myself to rise from my seat and go to the bathrooms right as the end of lunch bell wrung. Not like I cared, I was allowed to be late if I wanted.

I did a quick perimeter check in the bathrooms and when it was clear, I changed into my ghost form. A loud crash and a scream came from the hallways as I turned intangable and raced towards the noise.

"You will make perfect bait for the ghost-child."

"Drop. Her. Now." I said as I flew around the corner and faced a certain mechanical ghost who was pinning a student to the lockers. Great, it just had to be Sam.

"Come to save your girlfriend halfa?" Skulker tauted.

I sighed, "She never was my girlfriend." I said, "And she never will be!" I charged an ecto-blast and blasted Skulker away from Sam. Yeah I don't like her as of right now, but even when I hated Dash, I would never let him get hurt on my watch.

Sam slumped down against the floor, trying to activate her wrist-ray.

"What?" Skulker said as he shot at me, managing to get my leg when I flew up to try to dodge, "No witty banter?"

"Not in the mood." I said as I knocked his head off, "But you know what I am in the mood for? Kicking your annoying butt from here to the ghost zone!" I whipped out the thermos and blasted it at him. As soon as he was safely in the thermos I sighed and reattached it to my belt.

That was when I felt a hand pull me down to the ground. "Danny, me and Tucker really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did anyway." I snapped as my hand phased through her grip and I floated away.

"Running isn't going to solve your problems, Danny!" She shouted after me as I vanished into the sky.

I sped across the sky as I tried to get away from the school when I got a text,

**Dude, where are you? **It said, and in complete honesty I had no idea what to say so I paused for a while before typing back, **Ditching, class is so boring. **

I continued flying until I reached the highest building in town, where if you sit at the top where the giant clock is, you can see out over the entire town. It is one of my favorite chilling points, sometimes at night I like to come out here because there is the best view of the stars, and I find it clears my head and relaxes me.

I sighed as my leg swung in the wind over the ledge. To be completely honest I felt bad for the way I treated Sam and Tucker but they were the ones to backstab me... deja vu much...

The phone in my pocket vibrated and I grabbed it out, nearly throwing it off the building.

**I hope you are happy dude, you completely ruined our friendships. **

Oh great, now Tucker was going to bug me over text too?!

**I have better things to do, so don't text me. **

I pressed send and watched the people move like ants below me.

**Like what? Sit on top of the tower sulking? **

How could he tell I was here? As if reading my thoughts, I got another text.

**I can see you. **

I replied, **How creepy. Not. **

I felt my phone vibrate a few times more in my pocket but I refused to answer it, stuffing it back into my pocket.

I dove off the tower head first and shot towards the ground at probably 400mph, enjoying the wind that was blasting my face and making my hair look like white flame. Right as I was about to hit the ground and become Phantom-pancakes I pulled up and almost hit a oncoming car.

I turned invisible and flew back into the school, the final bell ringing loud and clear as I touched the ground. Kids started flowing out and I turned intangible as they did, so no one would beg for my autograph or something.

The flow of kids stumbled out, some going through me without even a second glance. I don't know why I stayed, but I did. Right until everyone else had left, and I slumped down against one of the trees, hugged my knees to my chest and layed down my head.

Why couldn't things be simpler between us? None of this crap would have happened in the first place if it weren't for Tucker asking Sam out and yet he blames me.

"You ok, Phantom?"

I looked up to see Paulina crouching over me, Dash and Kwan at her sides. Clearly I was no longer invisible.

"Fine." I said simply, trying to put a smile on my face.

Dash gave me a disbelieving look, "You don't look fine, dude. What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I rubbed my neck nervously.

This time Kwan spoke up, "Talking is the first step."

I looked at him in surprise, I didn't expect something like that to come from him. It was something Jazz would say.

"You sound like my sister..." I said not thinking of it, and was greeted with surprised looks from all three.

"You have a sister?" They all asked me at the same time.

I looked anywhere but their faces, "Uh..."

"Whats her name? Is she pretty? Is she a ghost like you?" Dash asked quickly before I could get a word in edgewise.

"Uhh..." I said "Shes-" My ghost sense escaped my lips and I quickly looked around.

"What was that?" Kwan asked loudly.

I shushed him and said, "My ghost sense, means there is a ghost nearby.

"That looked like the thingy Danny Fe-" Dash said with a look of thought.

"Look." I interupted, "It isn't safe here." Right as I said that I heard a voice.

"Hey well if it isn't the halfa!" Oh great, Poindexter.

"Hey Poindexter..." I replied slowly, "What brings you here?"

"Is that Poindexter from locker 724?!" Dash shouted loudly.

I turned to face him. Jeez I told him to leave. "Yes." I said, "Now Sidney, back to business, what are you doing here?"

"Theres trouble in the ghost zone." His tone turned serious. "We need your help."

"What happened?"

"Walker happened." I heard the a-list behind me asking questions about Walker.

Oh great. Walkers involved. (-_-) "Whats that old git done now?"

Poindexter laughed when I said that, "Hes planning a full on attack on Amity because of you. He wants to get revenge by hurting your family."

"Why is your family here, Phantom?" Kwan asked, making me rub the back of my neck and give Poindexter a warning glance.

_Sorry_ he mouthed. "He wants to bring you back to his jail, he wants to be proud that he will have been the first ghost in the zone to capture one of your kind." He said, being visibly wary of his words.

More questions from behind me, and I snapped. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Well now the town is in danger! You can't expect us to leave now!" They protested.

I ignored them and faced Poindexter again. "How do I fight him?"

"Like you did last time." Poindexter said, "Though this time you have me and all of your allies. They all know what is going on. Most ghosts don't want to get involved though."

"OK." I said, "What about Clockwork? Didn't he forsee this?"

"He said he did, but it was not his place to intervene." Poindexter replied, "But he says you can win this."

I smiled, "How reassuring."

Poindexter smiled as well and said, "I need to go, but give it time, and he will come."

"Ok thanks for the warning." I said and a mirror appeared, sucking Poindexter into it.

"You can do it, halfa." He said as the mirror vanished.

I sighed and slumped down against the tree again, "Great. Just great."

"I'm sure you could get the town on your side too, remember what Danny Fenton did when all the parents were taken?" Kwan said, patting my shoulder reassuringly.

Paulina smiled and said, "Yeah and you can have me by your side." She looked like she wanted to kiss me on the cheek.

"Why did Poindexter call you a halfa?" Dash asked.

I sighed, "That doesn't matter."

But he didn't look convinced.

* * *

**Ok so, people have been asking me if I will be drawing Danny's outfit, I would try but I cant draw that well sorry. **

**Yay two updates in a week! WOO. So yeah review and all that I read every one of them. **

**Kay bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after school, I perched in my usual place atop the clock tower, looking down upon the town as life moved normally around me. I snored, "They don't know what will hit them when Walker comes."

"I miss Sam and Tuck." I sighed as I whispered to myself, I banged my head against the side of the clock tower.

A ectoray hit my shoulder and the momentum sent me flying off the other side of the tower. My hair billowed around me and I crossed my arms as I fell face first. I paused and hovered about a meter off the ground, my face directly opposite with that of the person on the other end of the gun.

"What do you two want?" Of course it was them.

"You didn't even think to tell us that Walker was planning?" Sam spat at me, her hand dropping the gun.

I sighed and face-palmed, "No, why would I?" Technically I had, but why would I tell them that?

"Well maybe since we are the only ones in town who can actually help you." Tucker said.

"Not true." I stated. "Some of the a-listers can, they said they were going to."

"Ah, but they don't know that they are helping Danny Fenton now are they?" Tucker said, raising a finger.

"Ah, but you don't know that you are annoying Danny Fenton now are you?" I retorted.

And with that I took off into the sky with one last 'Stop wasting my time' as I shot off and vanished behind the other buildings before they could say something else to annoy me even more than I was already.

Jeez I have been having major mood swings lately because of this whole Sucker thing going on. (haha SamXTucker name). They were always making me so mad but then after it I feel sorry for them and blame myself. Nah this is it! I am not going to take any more of their crap. Excuse my language kids, but with friends like these, who needs enemies?

I finally understand that saying, since my so called 'friends' have done this to me, it isn't something people you trust should do. Now, I trust no one except my ghost-allies and my sister. Speaking of her, I don't know if she even knows about what is going on right now.

I landed on my bed with a flop and reverted to my human form, before leaping off the bed and going to Jazz's room. "Hey Jazz? Can I talk to you for a second?"

In reply, her door opened and I saw her standing there, ushering me inside. Her room was tip with study materials and books. Not surprising.

"You know whats going on right?" I started, making room on her bed so I could take a seat, "Between me, Sam, and Tucker?"

"No?' She gave me a weird confused look, "What happened?"

"They're dating." I said simply, and Jazz instantly knew.

"I knew you liked her, I thought he did too!" She exclaimed. Her jaw nearly reaching the lab two floors down.

I sighed, and took an interest in the carpet. "He did."

"Wow." She said, for once in her life being at a loss for words, "Ok. And what did you say to him?"

"Lots of stuff. But to make this shorter than it is, we are no longer friends. I am hanging out with the a-listers now, hence the wardrobe change." I pointed to my new clothes as I spoke.

She gave me a sympathetic look and I continued as she was most likely waiting for me to continue. "And to make it worse they are just rubbing it in, every chance they get!" My voice raised at the end, and it was hard trying not to shout. "They shot me out of the sky just like what? 10, 20 minutes ago?"

"Have you done anything to them besides disown their friendship?" She asked in deep thought.

"A bit. Just mainly fighting, not as much as they have done to me."

She did the whole thinking face thing and slowly said, "That doesn't seem like everything, is there something else?"

"Poindexter came yesterday when I was outside school -Phantom form-." I informed her, "He said Walker is going to try to attempt to put me in jail and take over the town."

_Like that will ever happen. _I thought, Walker had tried many times but had only ever succeeded once, and now I am much stronger and more powerful than I was then so I could easily beat him. Yes hands tied behind my back.

"When the time comes" Jazz mused, jolting me from my thoughts, "I will help you. I'm sure even with the whole Sam and Tucker thing, we can still get them to fight with us since they will want to protect the town too, and even with that fight, they might still help you."

"Yeah maybe." I murmured, "But chances are they will shoot me on 'accident'."

She didn't reply, but she pulled a sympathetic face. I yawned and she pushed me out of the room with one last, "Go to bed, you need your rest".

I obliged and walked into my room as fatigue came over me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I would like to say I had a good night sleep for once, and I kinda did but also kindof didn't. There were no ghost attacks but I kept having nightmares, and guess what they were of?

Yup, if you guessed Dan, ten points to District 12. Wait... this isn't Harry Potter or the Hunger Games... wrong fandoms, right.

Anyway, instead of seeing what I usually see if I dream of my dark, evil self, I saw him escaping from the thermos and coming back to haunt me. I saw myself lying on the ground coughing up blood with cuts and scrapes all over me as I fought to get back up and fight him. He smiled an evil grin and raised a foot to stamp the life out of me, and as he lowered it, he let out his signature evil laugh.

"WAH!" I woke with a start and found I was in my room. I checked all over my body to make sure I was cut free and fine, then I glanced around the room, looking for him. It had that dark, errie glow places get sometimes when there is a ghost around, and all of the warmth in the air has been sucked away, leaving only the bitter cold.

I took another look at myself and saw the black and white jumpsuit that I wore in Phantom form. Oh great, I transformed in my sleep again.

I heard a knock on my door and I tried with all my might to change back.

"Danny, sweetie?" I heard my mum say, any second she was going to walk in here and see me like this, which can't happen so I raced to the door and slammed it shut.

"Open the door this second!" She ordered, shoving against the door.

"Um..." I said trying to think of an excuse, "I'm... not wearing any clothes!"

"Oh", she said simply, "Well goodnight then honey." And her footsteps retreated down the hallway as I sighed in relief.

I sat back down on my blanket while trying to change back. "Change back, damnit!" I whispered angrly, squeezing my eyes shut in concentration.

Finally I flopped down onto the bed releasing a huge sigh, while still trying to change back. Giving up, I felt myself drifting into sleep as I hoped that I would change back again in the morning.

* * *

**Oh my ghost! I am so sorry that this has taken so long, and to those who follow my other story, I am about to update it soon!**

**Ok night guys!**


End file.
